User talk:Realmain
Deletions and admins Hi Realmain, I'm following up on the message you left for Bchwood about deleting some pages. We'd be happy to help out, but I wonder if you (or one of the other editors you mentioned) is interested in adopting this wikia and becoming an admin that way? Then you could do the deletions yourself as well as lots of other stuff. You can submit an adoption request at w:c:community:Adoption:Requests. Another option would be to reach out to User:Weas-El and ask if he can make you an admin. That might be a little faster, and as someone who's been taking good care of things here, you're certainly qualified. Let me know how things go, or if you have any questions. Keep up the great work! -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Tutorials Hey fellow, i would like to contribute with this wiki about Original SIn, but i dunno much about the editor. Could you send me a sort of tutorial, guide or something like that to help me? Thanks! Vedder7 10:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here are some tutorials you can look at for Wikia. Video Tutorials & Wikia University. I actually knew nothing about HTML or editing until I started editing this Divinity wikia. You can also look at the Source Codes to see what we do to make the pages. :Realmain (talk) 18:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Skills & Effects Pictures Hey Realmain, do you think in the future should we add the in-game picture for those skills and effects ? Arthur310 (talk) 08:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 :We might do this later on, but it has not been decided, there are more important things at the current time. :Realmain (talk) 10:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Items in D:OS Please create special page for Items in D:OS. And link it in header. I`d start fill it. Thanks. Reitarou (talk) 07:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Specifically, what kinds of items are you planning to add in? Currently on the front page we have Arrows, Books & Uniques filled out. I also have Potions and Miscellaneous not filled out yet on that page. Are there any other item categories you would like me to add? :Realmain (talk) 07:37, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I will explain more about rarity and add tables with gear. I think, i`d add all into "Items" page and then, if need, you can create own pages for each. ::Reitarou (talk) 14:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The "List" section of Items is getting pretty beefy with all the new stuff and some of the sections aren't even touched yet (like potions). I almost think that each of the subsections should have an entry under the header Items dropdown instead of grouped in the single List. That way Uniques isn't duplicated and Books can be merged together. Just a thought, don't know how easy it would be. Jollytronic (talk) 02:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I took a bit of a break to get through more of the game and gather more info and am about to get started with lots more additions. I'll soon be creating the individual items pages, such as Ingredients, Consumables, Quest-Related, and Miscellaneous, but I was wondering something. Will the "List" section still remain and will both it and the individual pages need to get updated? I was kind of thinking about cutting each section out of it and then just delete it when empty, but then I thought people might want to keep the List section, despite how unweildy its becoming. Still kind of new to this and don't know the decorum of changes of that scope. Thanks for the guidance on this so far! Jollytronic (talk) 22:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe that it will be best to move everything out of the List section and put them into individual pages. It would make it a lot cleaner. ::: 02:02, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Crafting Weapon crafting quite different, from "Need BR1 to craft 1H sword, at BR5 it have additional effects". In every BR you craft another sword with his own stats (Started posting tables in Items page). What do you think about "Craft" page? Does we need to post every craft (BR1 -> Homemade Sword, BR2 -> Handcrafted Sword. Each in his own row)? What do you think about it? Reitarou (talk) 14:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hm… If it grants additional effects depending on the level of the crafting, then yes, we should post every one. Can you please do that? Thank You =) : 05:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Dreykar (talk) 09:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC)DreykarDreykar (talk) 09:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Skill Exhibitions Hello, I put together some videos of all the "Class" skills. I for one have been looking for some videos to display all the skills. You are free to use them if you feel they would benefit this wiki! :Oh! Thanks! I will make use of this on this Wikia. Though, can you please sign your comments so that I know who is speaking? Thanks. : 09:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about that.. new to posting on Wiki Dreykar (talk) 09:14, August 23, 2014 ::It's fine. Just remember to use ~~~~ at the end of the post =) 09:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Will do :) Dreykar (talk) 09:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC)DreykarDreykar (talk) 09:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Color & Link Templates We need template for Attributes, Skills, Perks etc. How I think it can be: *Using: 05:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::A template, for easy posting Abilities/Attributes with links and colors. Look, how it colored in Crafting. With Template it can be done easy. ::--Reitarou (talk) 07:41, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Tell me what colors you want for each stuff and I'll add it in. You can give me the hex-codes or type out the whole thing ::: 08:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DOS Abilities Hi Realmain, The DOS Abilities page need minor heading formatting that is beyond my abilities i'm afraid. The summary was added to act as a quick stop for people looking to plan ability point spending. Thanks, Jbeighteen (talk) 02:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't fully format it, but I just did a temporary page formatting fix-up for you on the Abilities page. I'll make the page look better later. : 06:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Item DB Hi Realmain, I'd like to create an item database for static items in the game. Rather than laboriously type in item stats manually, I'd like it to have info shown on hover much like the DOS status effects. I'd be happy to take screenshots related to these items in game, crop them and add to the db as i go along. I'm uncertain on how I'd go about creating hover links though, and there may be an issue related to copyright as well. Jbeighteen (talk) 08:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I am assuming that you are talking about the miscellaneous items? Or something else? :You can make a hover like the one on the Uniques page. :Example of how to use: will come up as . :So you can upload the pictures (for items, you can just use .jpg instead of .png, because of the file size is smaller) and call it something like "DOS Items (Name of Item).jpg". If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. : 17:18, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Well with the uniques already done i'll focus on static items on the crafting page. ::I'd like some guidelines on image pixel width and acceptable file size though. ::Jbeighteen (talk) 07:35, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The file size won't matter because for JPG, the file size is always going to be small. Please keep the image at highest quality as possible. And do not downsize the resolution of the picture. When you put the image onto a page, you can adjust the image pixel size on it. Like ; ; ; ; ; ; :::Just play with the sizes until you get a size you think would be good for the page. I'll go back and see if they are too big or too small. :::The naming format of the files can be something like "DOS Item (Name of Item).jpg" or "DOS Static (Name of Item).jpg" ::: 17:42, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've stopped uploading for now in case there are any changes you want me to make ::::I've created a page Here to keep track of uploads. ::::The page loading speed is a little on the slow side which gives me 2nd thoughts about integrating these with the crafting page. ::::Jbeighteen (talk) 19:34, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::uh... You linked me a Quest Page O o. I'll check out what you did after I get off of work and see if I need to make any edits/organization. ::::: 21:40, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Whoops! Here's the right one, sorry! Divinity: Original Sin Item List ::::::Jbeighteen (talk) 21:47, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I like how the Divinity: Original Sin Item List is coming along. Trying to think of a better way to organize it though. The page looks soooo plain like this XD 03:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :I was leaving it for later, once at least 60% of the items have been added. :Numbering them or making tables now would make it a pita to add new entries. :Jbeighteen (talk) 07:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Realmain, With all the newly added entries, the item list page is absolutely crawling in terms of speed. Since I've started integrating it with the crafting page, and to prevent the same from happening there, I was thinking about dividing the crafting page into sub-sections. What do you think? Jbeighteen (talk) 17:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :It's going to take a lot of work but… Maybe we could integrate all these tooltips in the crafting page and also have a general Item Database page with ALL items in the game? What do you think about this? : 00:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair enough, we'll worry about it later. ::Some items can't be found though (e.g. magic ancient human skull) and their respective recipes are currently broken. ::I'll keep adding new items as I find them. ::Jbeighteen (talk) 09:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind if I moved the table from the uniques page to the item list page? I would also rename photos as "DOS_Items_Unique*.png", replace photos that have the red marker and add the new items that were designated as unique in v1.0.169 and above. :Jbeighteen (talk) 16:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I say keep the Uniques page, but yes, you can use the same table on the items page. I renamed all of the uniques for you. :: 16:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Deleting and Renaming Photos/Pages Also, how do i delete/rename photos/pages? Need to tag bugged items. Jbeighteen (talk) 12:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Only Admins can delete and rename photos. I believe anyone can rename a page by going to the drop-down menu next to the edit button and click rename, but only admins can delete pages. If you have anything you wish to delete, put a template on it. eg. For photos, I suggest that if you upload the photos with the wrong name, just put a template on the page, and re-upload the image with the correct name. I'll delete the pictures afterwards. : 23:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, I removed the template example above to clean up the list of pages marked for deletion. If you were asking for deleting your talk page, please revert my edit. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 12:13, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Renaming D:OS pages Hi there! I was wondering what you'd think about renaming D:OS pages such that it would be easier to search for a specific page in mind. Sorry, I can't explain very well, but Wiki has a feature where you only have to type the first few letters of a term and it drops down a list of links you can click on. Maybe we could just add a "(Divinity:Original Sin)" at the end of the actual article to make it easier for searching. For example, it would be easier to type in 'Bartering' and then click on 'Bartering (Divinity: Original Sin)' from the drop-down list than typing "Divinity: Original Sin Bartering" or having to be directed to a search results page before you get to the article itself. Just my opinions, of course. Thanks for reading, have a nice day! :D --Phanvrad (talk) 13:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. Wish we did that in the beginning. We could do it now, but if we do, we have to rename every single page and fix every single link to the page from other pages on the Wikia, which I do not have much time to do currently. We do not want to have redirect links because they are extra pages that aren't needed in the Wikia. : 17:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I forgot about the referring links! Dang, wish there was a way to do this easier. I have a little time to spare and could help out but I'm not very knowledgeable on wiki editing yet. I usually just take and follow examples from existing pages. --Phanvrad (talk) 13:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Rivertown or Broken Valley Village? Hi, Realmain -- I see since 2011 that the village I know to be "Rivertown" has been changed to "Broken Valley Village" in this wiki. Is there such a difference between DKS and the earlier versions that there is no reference to "Rivertown" in the earlier versions? I'm guessing that the NPC Richard exists in all versions, and in his dialog for offering the quest "Feast or Famine," he directly refers to the town by the name "RIvertown," at least in my version (DKS). Is this only in later versions of the game? I looked (and, posted) in the talk section for the "Broken Valley Village" page, but there just isn't much history on the subject there, but I have little doubt that this subject was hashed and re-hashed back in 2010-2011. --RougeRogue (talk) 19:52, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't played any Divinity Games besides Divinity: Original Sin so I cannot answer this =/ : 04:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :I've played through three versions of the game, and as I remember all three of them mention Rivertown (Ego Draconis before the expansion existed, another playthrough of DKS later, and recently the Developer's Cut). Nearly all of the NPCs refer to the place as "Broken Valley", but call the town itself Rivertown on the rare occasion they bother Murreh (talk) 06:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) SXSW Awards Hi, Realmain! Divinity: Original Sin was nominated for Most Anticipated Crowdfunded Game for the SXSW Awards, which Wikia is officially hosting this year! In order to drive any fans to the voting page that might be interested in rallying for their favorite game, we were wondering if we could place a badge on your main page that links to it? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! That'll be fine =) : 05:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks - I appreciate it :) Raylan13 (talk) 02:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Broken CSS/templates Be aware that some of your templates are broken for users that do not use Wikia's (horrible, bloated and ad-ridden) default skin. Take a look at this for example. CSS classes that are not skin-specific should be defined in Mediawiki:Common.css rather than Mediawiki:Wikia.css or any other skin-specific stylesheet. - 07:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I am aware of that. The problem is that I sadly do not have the same time as I used to, to fix the problems for other skins. For the crafting example, the reason why I did not put the tooltip code into Common.css, is because the code does not work on other skins. It's a code that I made up myself, which isn't that good. I would have used the tooltips from here if I knew about it prior to making it. : 02:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) New User Questions? Hello, I'm new to the Divinity saga and this particular Wiki, but not to game wikis in general (contributed a lot in the Dragon Age wiki over the years, as well as some information for the Witcher Wiki and the WoWWiki.) I was wondering if there were any constraints in doing a little bit of redesigning of some of the DKS information pages to be a little more comprehensive regarding quest info, location info, or character info? I don't want to step on toes or overstep my boundaries, but like contributing to the wikis of games I play. Thanks! Emynii (talk) 21:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I am sorry for the very long delay on this reply. I've been very busy. You can go ahead and redesign some of the pages to be more comprehensive if you'd like. I know that a lot of our older content needs to be reorganized, renamed, and fixed up, but I do not have the time to do it. If there are any big changes that you would like to execute, feel free to ask me. : 01:29, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Divinity: Original Sin II Hello! I was wondering if there were any plans of adding the latest game Orginal Sin II to this wikia. Another staff member and I visited the game at a recent convention and were hoping to find a community already covering it but that doesn't seem to be the case. I have not been able to find any mention of it. The developers have already reached more than double their funding goal on Kickstarter with 21 days still to go. Please let us know what the plans are for including this game on your community. Thanks!Pinkachu (talk) 01:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :I am definitely interested in adding Divinity Original Sin II to this Wikia. I've been really busy lately so progress might be slow, but hopefully other editors will be enticed to join us in editing this lovely wikia. We do not have anymore information about this game than what has been released to the public, but once more information is released, we can start thinking about adding the information to this wikia. : 01:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition Hello! I am helping out with a Game Team project and would appreciate your help! If you have a moment, could you please give us a one-sentence explanation as to what excites you about Divinity: Original Sin coming to console and why you love the franchise. Many thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:56, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I am very happy to know that people who do not have a PC (or good PC) will finally be able to enjoy this astounding game! I enjoy this franchise because I find it well executed and have a lot of customization, allowing players to try out new things. : 01:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Realmain! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Divinity community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the delayed reply, but we would be glad to be part of it :) : 01:16, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::No worries at all - consider Divinity listed and approved! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Questions about Infoboxes I was wondering... shouldn't infoboxes float on the right side like in the Wikia Infobox examples ? On skill pages there's a "div clear:both" tag below the box, so the floating doesn't work. Or is that intentional? Also, I keep getting messages that those infoboxes aren't infoboxes and need to be converted to a new format. What's up with that? :) Arhu Calin (talk) 13:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :The ones for the skill pages are intentional. It looks cleaner that way. : 17:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC)